


drunken daze

by ibukin



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, Underage Drinking, lotsa fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibukin/pseuds/ibukin
Summary: Kuzuryuu finds Pekoyama drinking late at night and tries to get her to sleep. Based off an rp I did in the past that was too cute.





	1. tolerance

Swallow.

Another chug was made of the burning liquid. It seemed to be the only way a break would be taken from downing the bitter drink was if a breath needed to be taken. 

It was something that had to be gotten used to. Despite the fact it was a less than preferable beverage, Pekoyama knew she needed to gain a tolerance eventually. Vodka was in no way enjoyable, and she knew that. That was the point. What if the day were to come, and Pekoyama could not properly have enough control in an inebriated state to perform her job? It was something she absolutely could not allow. The risk was slim, seeing how Pekoyama would never allow herself to willingly go to a point of potential lack of control, but she was a bit paranoid of the slim chance. 

So down the hatch another swig it goes. Pekoyama would train her body to prepare. 

It was unexpected for her to be like this once it finally hits. 

With a shaky motion, Pekoyama attempted to stand from her table after having more than enough, her flush permanent on her face being a visual aid that she is by no means sober. However, with a gust of nonexistent wind, Pekoyama lost with the battle of gravity and fell down on her bottom. 

Ouch.

The sound of her falling could be heard from the kitchen, where it just so happened to be where the infamous heir was. 

While it was rare for Kuzuryuu to be awake this late, he couldn’t get himself to fall asleep that night. His parents would normally have arguments or cause some sort of fighting in the late hours, so he was naturally in a hurry to get the calming glass of water. Even if his parents were gone for the time being, the instinct was still present. It would hopefully put him to sleep nonetheless, having his dry throat soothed to ease his restlessness. 

As he sipped the cool liquid, his eyes gravitated towards the empty bottle of vodka located near the cabinet. His face showed confusion, knowing that there wasn’t anyone of age in the home to have taken it down from the high shelf, and him and his sister certainly weren’t the height to reach it. 

It was definitely strange, and before he could properly examine the little contents left in the bottle, he heard a noise. 

A loud thump from the Swordwomans room, to be exact. 

Kuzuryuu became shocked, and panic caused him to run as he made his way to her door, slamming it open.

“Peko?”

Pekoyama adjusted her robe, opening her eyes to try and focus on the wall. She needs some sort of way to process the handicap she was experiencing. As she adjusted her vision, she heard her door quickly swift open in a sense of urgency. Her perception perceived the small blonde figure showing a face of worry. With a little lack of reaction time, Pekoyama used her poor judgement to assume there was some sort of danger happening in the house. To her young master. 

With a little fumble, she placed her hands on the floor in front of her, trying to steady herself while she looks back up.

“Yeer--...You’re in danger…?”

It was something Kuzuryuu could never expect as reality, having his guard be drunk before his very eyes. Even if everything was pointing towards that, including the position of her on her fours looking up at him with a flush, it was still hard for him to believe. 

Though, it would only take an idiot to believe that she was sober at the moment, and that idiot was him. Worst was coming to worst, so he mustered up to ask about the elephant in the room.

“You didn’t...drink anything from the bottle on the counter, right?”

A rather dramatic sigh left her lips as his lack of an answer implied there was nothing dangerous happening. The last thing she could possibly deal with in this state was fighting. Pekoyama simply put her hands on the table to try and stand up again, having her body poorly reacting to what her fuzzy thoughts want. 

Once he asked his question, there was something about it that caused her slur her words. In her head, she knew clearly well the answer. There was nothing more straightforward about her response to it. However once it escaped her mouth something completely inaudible fell out.

“Yuuussh! The vodka… It was vodka, Bocchan~.”

“Yeah, the vodka.” He mimicked her, exaggerating his accent to match her goofy tone.

If it wasn’t obvious before, it was quite apparent now. Pekoyama was wasted.

The shorter of the two groaned in frustration. What the hell was she thinking? Sure, he knew that she was gullible sometimes, but he didn’t think she was actually that idiotic enough to down a bottle of straight up vodka. She wasn’t even twenty-one, either which for some reason pissed him off the most.

He shut his eyes and thought to himself, ‘Relax, it’s not like it’s the end of the world. She’s just drunk. It’ll be over tomorrow and she’ll have learned her lesson not to down an entire bottle of vodka. Or drink at all, for that manner.’

Finally, he calmed down a bit. She was kind of cute like this. He had never seen her in this kind of mindset before. Maybe the Yakuza could learn more about her humane side while her mental guard was down.

A tiny giggle could be heard after his imitation of her voice. Oh jeez, did she sound that silly? It wasn’t as if she was trying to sound so absurd, Pekoyama had little to no hold on her composure in this state.

“You sound so silly like that, Bocchan.”

With her losing against gravity again, Pekoyama had decided it’s best to stay kneeled on the floor. It wasn’t as if she particularly cared any, but she knew the only way to even try to train her body was to act as proficient as possible with these shortcomings. 

For some reason, it had not occurred to her automatically to figure out what his frustration was. Even though she would normally waste no time to go straight to apologizing, all she could think of is how silly his voice sounded just then. It was so silly. Did he come up with something that silly? 

No, wait, right. 

That’s her silliness he’s mocking. 

Still, it was funny. Her mind was focused on that for now.

“You ever think about explorin’ that humor or something? Err… heh. It was funny.”

“Of course not.” 

In fact, he wasn’t quite sure of the last time he made a genuine joke that wasn’t a sarcastic comment.

Also, he wasn’t quite sure of the last time he had heard Peko giggle like that. Hell, he wasn’t quite sure he had even heard Peko giggle in general. He’d be more than sure to never forget that sound.

Another sigh escaped his mouth. “Why don’t you lay down in your bed instead of stumblin’ around and fallin’ on your ass every five seconds?”

In fear that her voice wouldn’t portray the message she needed to give to his statement, Pekoyama simply shook her head repeatedly before deciding to speak up.

“Cant do thaat… not until Bocchan is asleep…annnnd… everything is ssafe and sound…”

A little hiccup could barely be conceived as audible as Pekoyama uses her sheath to steady herself in standing up. 

“M’fine… Itsa new feeling is all…promise I can st-still do my duty…”

With her wanting to protect him even in her drunken state, Kuzuryuu couldn’t help but to get angry again.

“There isn’ any ‘duty’ to do. It’s one o’ clock in the fuckin’ morning and you’re drunk off yer’ ass.”

Great, now they were beginning to sound like his parents. He was starting to miss the giggle Pekoyama had just uttered moments ago.

“Peko, get in bed, seriously. You aint’ fit to do anything at the moment besides ramble. I’m safe. Nothings gonna get me.”

Without hesitation, Pekoyama spoke. 

“Why ya’ always gotta not let me do things, eh?”


	2. conversations

Oh god, she didn’t mean that. That is not what she meant at all. Pekoyama wasn’t trying to be rude to her beloved young master, but it was like her judgement in regards to what leaves her mouth is clouded and not able to properly function.

“Dontcha care that I just wanna see ya’ nice and stuff? S’that too much to ask fooorrr…?”

A slight surprise was seen on Kuzuryuus face. It was rare to see Pekoyama have a change in how she approached things. Usually, she was much more short and blunt with her answers. It was a very stoic means of how she acted. Regardless, he needed to reply. 

“Because I can take care of myself. I don’t need a hitman or a tool.”

It always ended up like this. He would say something he didn’t mean, or at least not the way he meant to word it. No matter how hard he tried, it was hard to convey how he didn’t need her as a tool, but he needed her in a different sense. 

The very moment he stated that all Pekoyama responded with was a pout. It was uncharacteristic, but her dramatic feelings were being widely distributed already, so why not escape even more of something she’ll regret later.

“Does that mean Bocchan doesn’t want me around? Am I juuuuust another annoying carry on with the family? It’s like my purpose izh gone or somethin’!” 

A hiccup followed her words. 

Kuzuryuu figured that if she was going to show emotions tonight, he would too. Besides, it’s not like she was going to remember any of it the next morning anyways.

He wasn’t quite sure he should even tell her that she was drunk whenever she woke up sober. Or if she was quick to figure it out, if he should tell her about any of the antics she was pulling.

However, the thought of Peko getting flustered later about it may actually be pretty cute.

With a slight blush, Kuzuryuu spoke.   
“No, even if you weren’t my hitman- er- hitwoman, you’d still be my dear childhood friend.”

A brief pause in her antics as she looked at her boss in a slight surprised but… intrigued? facial expression. It was almost as if she had a shocked but delighted look in her eye. Though, Pekoyama dipped her head down to break the contact before raising up in a smile.

“You really mean that, Bocchan? Thats sooo sweeet… I’m not even worthy ya’ knooow? Itz like… you make me feel fluffy and stuff! All I do is–”

Hiccup.

“…protect you from the bad guyssss…”

 

The term ‘fluffy.’ It intrigued him. And by intrigue, Kuzuryuu very much meant embarrass.

He cleared his throat and walked over to her, now leaning against the wall. The smile on her face surpassed the word adorable, and he wanted a closer look. If she asked why he had moved closer, he would just say it was in case she fell again.

“...Fluffy?” The Yakuza definitely wanted to know more about this fluffy feeling.

Of course Pekoyama couldn’t possibly confront his actions, not even in her inebriated state. Though, she could have a little more comfortability and a sort of sloppy personality with her mental state. It was nice to have his presence closer at least, so she certainly wouldn’t complain. 

 

“Sssss...Like, like fuzzy socks.”

His face showed a puzzled look for a moment, and Pekoyama definitely noticed it.

After he gave that look towards her statement, she looked around the room to figure out a better way to explain it, before looking back at him with a little uncharacteristic smirk to match well with her drunken flush.

“You knooow…warm and stuff. Itz nothin’ but another useless feelin’!”

Her smirk threw him back for a moment. Feeling his breath hitch at the sudden eye contact and look on her face that he had never seen before.


	3. feelings

“None of your feelings are useless. Especially that one...” 

He let his breath out with his sentence. He made her feel warm and fluffy? He, a badmouthed, violent little brat made her feel warm and fuzzy? Kuzuryuu figured she was just spewing nonsense at this point then.

“But if you’re saying that I make you feel that way, you’re even drunker than I thought.” The heir debated whether or not to try and get her to go to bed once more. She didn’t seem to be listening to him, anyways.

A little giggle escaped her lips again, having Pekoyama not lean so heavily on her sheathed sword for balance anymore.

“Not even… I’m not even that intoxicated Bocchan! Yer just being all silly and cute and worrying againnn–”

With that, Pekoyama found herself stumbling once more without the reliance on the sword.

“..Peko, you just drank almost an entire bottle of vodka. There’s no way you’re not—...” 

Wait a minute, cute?

Normally being called that word would send him into a rage. The nerve people had to call a man who led a gang of over thirty thousand people ‘cute’. However, the thought of hearing it from Peko somehow made his baby-face more bearable to look at in the mirror.

In a brief moment of what Pekoyama sober would consider insanity, she reached out her hand to gently press her finger against the other's lips, shooshing his scolding in a rather playful manner.

Red flooded to his freckle-covered cheeks, creating a visible blush on his face. Much darker than his natural one. If the cute comment wasn’t enough, this definitely was.  
“You should relax, Bocchan… It’s laaateee… you need to sleeep… Don’t worry too much! That’s my job~!”

The sudden digit pressed against his mouth was unexpected, to say the least. Peko never touched him. Especially without consent and especially on the face. She had never shushed him before either, so that was new as well. His confusion was visible as he stepped back for a moment before speaking.

“If anerrthufng--” Fuyuhiko raised a hand to lightly shove hers off his mouth.

“If anything, you’re the one who needs rest. I ain’t snorin’ for a moment until you’re sound asleep.” He meant his words. The heir couldn’t even think to sleep and leave her alone while this intoxicated.

With that, Pekoyama lazily stood up straight, having her hands out to balance herself while trying to look serious towards the other. Of course, it didn’t work out nearly as good as what she normally could achieve, but she’s trying.

“Ab-so-lute-ly not. I’m gonna… I’m gonna make sure yerrr asleep! I’ma be a good one for yooouuu!”

Shakily, Pekoyama drops her sword. With a little precision, she inches closer with her arms out in attempt to prepare herself to pick up her master.

Wait, a good one?

Kuzuryuu was confused as to what she meant, but even more confused once she dropped her sword and starting inching towards him. 

Oh god, what was she doing now?

He figured she was just going to lean on him for support. Assuming this was the case, he stiffened up, not moving a muscle so that he wouldn’t topple over if Pekoyama had decided to hold on to the boy.

As she eventually reached Kuzuryuu, her hands draped themselves around his torso. It probably wasn’t the best option to try and pick him up to take him back to his room, but Pekoyamas thought process wasn’t the most helpful during this timeframe.

“Up up you gooo!”

With a little effort, she lifted the boy up with ease before beginning to topple over entirely. The lack of balance wasn’t in her favor. 

A hug? 

No, she was now lifting him up. It only took a single second before he was falling forward. A small shout of surprise left his small frame as gravity laughed in their faces.

Thud.

In fear of the fall, he had shut his eyes tightly and only now he peeked an eye open. Once he had landed and realized the position they had ended up in, his blush only seemed to worsen. The boys hands and knees were on either side of her and his face was dangerously close to the others.

With the crash, Pekoyama found herself on the hard floor yet again. It wasn’t the first time she has fallen tonight, so the brief pain of landing harshly on her body was numbed out rather quickly. However, she did wince once the initial impact hit her, which allowed her to have her eyes closed for a moment before opening back up lazily at the other. Tact wasn’t something Pekoyama was really gifted with. Some would even call her oblivious towards sensitive actions. 

As a result, all that left her lips were obvious concern for the other. Even when intoxicated, she still worried about the wellbeing of her lord.

“Are you hurt, Bocchan? Did I…protect you from the fall?”

The Kuzuryuu’s heart felt like it was gonna beat out of his chest. This didn’t even feel real.

His voice was just barely over a whisper, “I’m okay…”

“Are you alright Peko?”

The short distance between their faces gave him a chance to look at her features up close. Her skin was milky, her lashes were long and her eyes. 

God, her eyes. He could get lost in her shockingly neon-red gaze for weeks.

Just like that. 

In that quick of a moment,

another smile formed on her face.


	4. action

It was light. The lips showed genuine signs of true admiration for the boy oh so close to her. When they curled up, she stared back at Kuzuryuu. It was such an honor being able to have him such a close distance from her. If she really wanted to, she could count the freckles along the bridge of his nose and cheeks. Though, she’s already memorized the number from various accounts of staring at those adorable bright cheeks. 

Pekoyama stayed completely still, not breaking eye contact for even a moment as she spoke.

 

“Bocchan...if you’re fine, then I’m fine.”

Another few moments passed with him staring at the glistening beauty. Even with the abnormal tint in her cheeks, Kuzuryuu was enamored with everything she was in sight. Her person, too. All of her was something he could never get enough of. The urge to lean in and gently place his lips upon hers was growing, but he knew how wrong that would be. She was a bright star, and he was nothing but an asteroid crumb needing protection. 

Continuing to stare up at the one she cared for most, Pekoyama allowed herself to get a mild frown to symbolize her disgraceful thoughts. It’s always difficult for her to ignore the feelings that she found to be genuine within herself, but as she’s been drilled into time and time again…

those feelings need to be omitted. 

It is a shame that she was even built to have those feelings in the first place. It isn’t necessary and in fact an inconvenience to have within a mere defense object. 

In her current drunken state, Pekoyama still knew that she couldn’t possibly hold these emotions. However, the lack of with-strain caused her to still speak her mind on the matter. 

As a result, she finally broke the silence with her quiet voice, gaining more ability to speak. 

“Bocchan...I...I wish I was allowed...to love you...like how I want.”

Love?

Love.

She said love.

Kuzuryuus eyes opened widely, not understanding completely what she was saying at first. Instead of continuing to lay over her with a shocked expression, he sat up to express his flustered confusion.

“What?” was the only thing he could mutter out to her. 

Pekoyama soon followed his lead of sitting up, being a bit more wobbly than he was before she spoke out with more volume. 

“I can’t…I have to make sure yerrr safe! I gotta be useful, Bocchan. I can’t love you, but I--”

Hiccup.

“I want to!” 

Once the hiccup reached Kuzuryuus ears, the overjoyed shock soon depleted. It wasn’t like she meant what she said, he realized. She was spitting nonsense that he just wanted to believe. With a sigh, he stood up. Holding out a hand he decided to speak. 

“Let’s just get you to bed. Yer not thinkin’ straight.”

It was obvious to Pekoyama that she wasn’t, but it was soon decided that she would give up trying. Though she was intoxicated, it was obvious that he wouldn’t believe her no matter how much she tried. As a result, she took his hand and shakily stood up. She let go of his hand after standing up, then wobbled her way over to her bedding. 

Of course, he followed her to make sure she didn’t fall over, and once she finally relaxed Kuzuryuu felt comfortable again.

“Bocchan...kids...when we were kids, ya remember that? We used to cuddle together…!” 

Kuzuryuu raised his eyebrow, looking at her gentle smile as she spoke to him. 

“If you want me to lay down, cuddle with meeee! That way I know yer safe!” 

His surprise never ceased that night, having him give up trying to make sense of what she wanted and decided to just look away with a classic ‘Tch.’

“That’s ridiculous, Peko.”

Fortunately, Pekoyama wasn’t pleased with that answer. That was apparent with a pout that followed his words.

“If you don’t wanna… guess I’ll have ta’ wait for you to sleep first! Then I can relaaax.” 

A twitch hit his eyebrows before an eventual flustered sigh. 

“Fine. I’ll lay with you until you fuckin’ sleep.”


	5. sweet dreams

After a few minutes of readjusting, the two finally became comfortable. Kuzuryuu was laying down with both his arms and legs to himself, while Pekoyama was laying on her side to face Kuzuryuu, having her arms raised to gently hold onto the fabric where his shoulder was. She already had her eyes closed and was having her breath steadied. 

This was going to be a long night for Kuzuryuu, but at least he could stare at the fortunate love of his life. 

It might not be such a bad night after all, having his shoulder be warmed by her touch. He looked at her, and her adoring sleeping face. It looked so relaxed, she looked so relaxed. Her eyes were gently shut without any force, her cheeks no longer had the drunken flush but rather a slight tinge of pink that naturally appears on her skin, and her mouth was slightly opened to breathe, having her gorgeous pink lips be plump and practically eager to be touched. 

What was he thinking? 

He couldn’t possibly do that to her, not when she’s sleeping. 

Kuzuryuu wants to be able to finally kiss her when she’s fully awake, she’s fully sober, and she’s fully willing. The look on her face would be amazing, the embarrassing expression as Pekoyama tried to look away from the confession. Everything he could only dream of her reacting when he finally showed his love for her, and her hopefully returning the feelings. The gentle touch of his hand to her cheek, and the leaning in and making sure to avoid her glasses or the nose bump. Once the kiss were to occur, it would end up perfect. Their lips would be destined together, and it would show it for even the first time. He would be her first kiss, and she would be hers. The single sunflower in his field of ash would see him as something more than a master. 

Those thoughts always raced through his mind, admittedly. Looking at her just intensified them. However, the Yakuza was eventually able to calm his thoughts enough to slowly fall asleep. He turned to his side, facing Pekoyama fully, and gently put his forehead against hers while he drifted to sleep. 

One day soon, Kuzuryuu would be able to cuddle her and kiss her and spend all of his life showing his love to her. 

Even if he didn’t know it, Pekoyama was all too excited to see that day come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rp was so good but never finished so i had to finish it on my own ;n; but if you liked it kuzuryuus tumblr is; http://ffuyuhiko.tumblr.com/ so give them a follow!!


End file.
